The present invention relates to an improved steerable catheter having struts extending through the distal end to improve deflection.
Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity.
In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines how useful the catheter is.
Steerable (or deflectable) catheters are generally well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,502 describes a catheter having a control handle comprising a housing having a piston chamber at its distal end. A piston is mounted in the piston chamber and is afforded lengthwise movement. The proximal end of the catheter body is attached to the piston. A puller wire is attached to the housing and extends through the piston and through the catheter body. The distal end of the puller wire is anchored in the tip section of the catheter. In this arrangement, lengthwise movement of the piston relative to the housing results in deflection of the catheter tip section.
Often it is desirable to have a bidirectional steerable catheter, i.e., a catheter that can be deflected in two directions, typically opposing directions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,407 discloses a bidirectional steerable catheter having two puller wires extending through the catheter. The distal ends of the puller wires are anchored to opposite sides of the tip section of the catheter. A suitable bidirectional control handle is provided that permits longitudinal movement of each puller wire to thereby allow deflection of the catheter in two opposing directions.
Regardless of whether the catheter is unidirectional or bidirectional, it is typically preferred that the tip section can be deflected in the plane of the catheter so that the catheter can be more precisely controlled in the heart. However, because the tip section is generally made of a flexible material, it is sometimes difficult to limit out-of-plane deflection. Accordingly, a need exists for a catheter having a tip section that can be consistently deflected within the plane of the catheter.
The present invention is directed to an improved steerable catheter having struts extending through the distal end to improve deflection. The catheter comprises an elongated, flexible tubular catheter body having proximal and distal ends and a lumen extending therethrough. A tip section is provided at the distal end of the catheter body. The tip section comprises a flexible plastic tubing having first and second pairs of diametrically-opposed lumens extending therethrough. The first pair of diametrically-opposed lumens is generally perpendicular to the second pair of diametrically-opposed lumens. A control handle is mounted at the proximal end of the catheter body. The catheter further comprises first and second puller wires, each extending through one of the lumens of the first pair of diametrically-opposed lumens and through the lumen of the catheter body. The puller wires each have a proximal end anchored to the control handle and a distal end anchored to the tip section. The first puller wire is longitudinally moveable relative to the catheter body to cause deflection of the tip section in a plane in a first direction, and the second puller wire is longitudinally moveable relative to the catheter body to cause deflection of the tip section in a plane in a second direction opposite the first direction. The catheter further comprises first and second struts each having proximal and distal ends. Each strut extends through one of the lumens of the second pair of diametrically-opposed lumens. The distal end of each strut is fixedly attached at or near the distal end of the tip section, and the proximal end of each strut is fixedly attached to the catheter.